


校之星01

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 双性转，农业大学清冷学姐和国立政法大学运动系学妹的故事，可能会有02
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 4





	校之星01

01  
农业大学和国立政法大学的足球赛被安排在下午，阵仗还挺大，作为校之星的pp被嘱托要去给自己学校的队伍加油。

现场气氛火热，pp穿着白色衬衫的校服，一脸清冷，跟着啦啦队一起往前走，微一侧头，看见球场上一个学妹正边做准备运动边看自己。

穿着绿色球衣学妹拉伸了一下手臂，接着原地小跳，卷卷的头发跟着她的动作上下舞动，pp忽然笑了出来，因为她不知怎么想到了小狗的尾巴。

小学妹明显没想到她会笑，呆愣了一下，抿着嘴转了过去。不会以为我是在嘲笑她吧，pp收起笑，又多看了她一眼。

billkin转过身，手肘撞撞队友pond，这位海王对曼谷所有学校的帅哥美女如数家珍。

“那边那个学姐你认识吗？”

“哪个？”pond抬头，自然而然地在自己学校这边的观众席里看着。

billkin掰过他的脑袋朝着农业大学那边的看台。

“哦哦哦。”pond点头，示意自己知道了，转头说道：“是农业大学的校之星，好像是叫pp。”

“pp。”billkin轻声重复这个名字，抬头看向对方，可惜对方正和啦啦队的成员说着什么，并没有注意到她。

球赛结束之后，billkin接着足球室里面的卫生间洗澡，换了件黑色的T恤，她受不了自己一身臭汗。

出来的时候，队员们情绪高涨，正在欢呼，她凑近一看，里面围着的，正是刚刚球赛之前和她对视的学姐，或者说，是她一见钟情的对象。

“啊，billkin你来了，这位学姐说要请我们吃饭哦。”pond很兴奋地跑过来道。

“所有人吗？”billkin环视一周，人可不少。

“放心好了，pp学姐妥妥的白富美。”熟知各校校之月和校之星资料的pond着重强调了“富”这个字。

“学妹刚刚踢得很漂亮。”pp夸道。

billkin的发尾还带着水汽，听到pp的话，把头发撩拨到身后，点了点头，若有所思地看着这位学姐。

吃饭的地方可以点酒，billkin看了眼pp，给自己也倒了一杯，于是她和pp成了这里面唯二在喝酒的人。

精力充沛的一群人一直闹到晚上，pp背对着玻璃，逆着光，光晕在她四周成圈，衬得她睫毛纤长，五官朦胧却立体，美得不可思议。

她水润的唇瓣抿一口杯子里的液体，目光一转，看见一双黑沉沉的眼睛，眼睛的主人一动不动地盯着她，像是野兽在紧盯着自己的猎物，带着打量，不知要如何下嘴。

触及目光，billkin收敛了自己的眼神，对着她笑笑。

pp回以一笑，然后起身。

欲念在于两个人之间，要么就不存在，要么只要其中一方看一眼，另一方也就会出现。

狭小的厕所隔间根本就没有落锁，billkin推开门，就看见pp白皙的脸上尽是粉色的红晕，衣服半脱不脱，手指停在身下。

billkin呼吸都快停了，看着眼前的景象。

指尖拂过的地方先是舒缓，接着酥酥麻麻的，更加难受，欲望是粘稠的水，无法释放，化作泪沾湿了pp 的眼角。

她只能对着眼前的人求助。

一个用力，billkin栽进甜香味的怀抱，pp圈着她，手撑在壁板上。

已经濡湿的手指钻进T恤里，划过billkin的乳尖，她的胸不大，但是因为运动，格外挺翘。

“会吗？”pp亲了她一下，问道。

billkin摇头，追逐她的嘴唇，衣服被掀起来，沾了淫液的乳尖触到空气一点点挺立。

“姐姐吃一口？”一边轻笑着，pp低下头启唇含住billkin的乳尖，先是吸吮，接着贝齿划过，轻轻啃咬，没有被太阳毒害的白嫩小乳，被玩弄得泛着情潮的媚红。

billkin被吸得魂去了半条，眼睛半合上，颤颤巍巍的连手放在哪里都不知道。

pp拉下校服，露出自己绵软的双乳，让它和billkin的双乳紧紧贴着。

然后拉过billkin不知所措的手放上去，手把手地教她揉捏两人的乳肉。

在对方沉浸在胸前的快慰时，pp转向下，分开billkin的腿，她的指尖感受到billkin阴唇饱满，陌生的触摸让billkin加紧腿。

pp不得不吐出嘴里的舌头，轻声哄着：“把腿张开。”

就像是魔咒，billkin重新岔开腿，pp刚伸进去一个指节，身下的人就发出了意味不明的叫声，臀部不矜持朝她手上送，滑腻的蜜液不断分泌，一层层交叠的软肉紧紧吸着pp的手指，透出急不可耐的感觉。

看billkin适应良好，pp尝试着加了一根手指浅浅的抽插，过多的液体让手指轻松送进去抽出来，可也难免发出令人面红耳赤的交合声。

billkin的嘴本就有些轻微合不上，此时微张嘴唇，随着pp的手指开始呻吟。

pp脊椎过了电一样酥酥麻麻，只是听了声音，她也跟着情动。

她用力把billkin压向壁板，空着的手护住billkin的后脑勺，手指肏得更快。

因为腿软和想要更多，billkin的身体顺着壁板向下滑，接着下巴触碰到一团软乳，她张嘴，学着刚刚pp一样嘬得啧啧作响。

胸部被含住的pp发出细碎的声音，听起来像是小奶猫没 吃够奶一样，轻轻软软，带着不满足。

“学姐好棒，但是想再用力一点。”billkin吐出嘴里的乳肉，诚实地说出自己的想法。

“啧，全是小学妹流出来的水。”pp示意她看自己湿漉漉的手指。

billkin不说话，眼睛盯着她不放，缓缓舔了一口她的指尖，pp顿感指尖火燎一边滚烫，重新摩擦着已经充血的阴蒂，探着中间的细缝插进去，同时加大了自己的力气，两个人抱在一起上上下下地耸动着。

pp最喜欢的是接吻，唇舌交缠之中，billkin第一次达到高潮，她的呻吟被对方吞掉，隔间里剩下的，只有她们接吻的声音，还有她腿间淅淅沥沥的淫水滴在地板上的声音。

学姐说的没说，她的水实在太多了。


End file.
